I kissed a Girl
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: AU. Estúpido primer beso y estúpida Erza. ¿Por qué tenía la pelirroja tanto interés en saber si ya había dado su primer beso? ¿y por qué se acercaba tanto a ella? Oh, definitivamente ese no era su día, pobre de Elfman cuando se enterara que su primer beso fue con una chica. —MiraZa *GL*


¡Tachán! Mi primer Yuri *q*/ y ¡MiraZa! Si. Por una gran cantidad de razones me gusta esta pairing, todo transcurre en su infancia, o sea, Mira no es un dulce con miel.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**I KISSED A GIRL".**

¿Un beso? ¡A quién le interesa saber si ha besado alguna vez a un ser viviente! De las cosas que más asco le daban a Mirajane, los besos eran los que ganaban a pulso el primer lugar. El contacto de labio con labio, y quizá una que otra lengua traviesa. La unión de dos bocas llenas de bacterias. Compartir tu 'afecto' con otra persona. ¡Solamente estupideces!

Ella aborrecía con todo su ser la muestra tan particular de afecto. Y también a los chicos. De nuevo… ¿a quién cojones podría interesarle saber si ya ha dado su primer -y preciado- beso? A nadie. Excepto su mejor amiga, Erza. Obviamente.

La pelirroja no dejaba de mirarla con aquellos ojos tan molestos y resplandecientes, de manera insistente. En espera de su respuesta. Y ella, solo podía darle mordiscos a una dona de chocolate, intentando ignorarla en la plaza del parque de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Vale, sabía que debía cuidar su figura y que comiendo una caja de donas no iba a llegar a ningún lado, pero estaba exhausta de las preguntas de la Scarlet. Tenía que aprender que jugar verdad o atrevimiento con su peculiar amiga era muy, _muy_ mala idea. Pero justo ahora… ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Dio otro mordisco al empalagoso postre y después de limpiarse los restos de migajas habló por primera vez, desde que Erza le pregunto ¿Has dado tu primer beso?

— No me gustan los chicos. —soltó, con más brusquedad de la que esperaba, incluso siendo alguien tan agresiva como era. Erza arqueo una ceja con incredulidad.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta Mira. —se quejó Erza, después de unos segundos. La albina susurro otras cuantas maldiciones, y Erza sonrió, no pudiéndolo evitar, añadió— Oh, ¡No lo has dado!

— Shh. —reprochó avergonzada— ¿Y qué con eso? Te repito, que no me interesan los chicos. Son idiotas, pervertidos, flojos, problemáticos… ¿Por qué querría besar a uno?

— Nada. Yo tampoco.

— ¿Tú tampoco qué? —preguntó sin entender. Su amiga sonrió, de manera extraña y dio un sorbo más a su malteada de fresa.

— No he dado mi primer beso tonta. —respondió Erza. Mirajane se volvió a preguntar -entre mordiscos a su gloriosa dona- como fue encariñándose de una para nada normal niña pelirroja de 12 años, que estaba obsesionada con las fresas, leía mangas 'ecchi' de vez en cuando, enojada era el mismísimo demonio, pocas veces daba respuestas convincentes y fáciles de entender y… y que se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

Por instinto se alejo, dudosa. Podía sentir claramente que su corazón se aceleraba, ante la repentina cercanía de su amiga y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qu-qué pasa? —esquivó sus ojos con timidez, cosa que hizo sonreír a la pelirroja. Que en ningún momento dejo de acercarse, sigilosamente.

— Nada. —repitió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Acarició su mejilla suavemente, como si temiera que en cualquier segundo esta se fuera a romper y se detuvo justo en sus labios, Mirajane volvió a estremecerse.

Aquel inocente gesto le helaba la sangre, y aun así… era muy placentero. ¿Y si sus donas estaban envenenadas? Debía estar completamente enferma. Sí, era eso, seguro.

Tan absorta se encontraba, teniendo una pelea interna entre la duda de alejar a Erza o dejar que siguiera con sus dedos sobre su boca, que no reacciono a tiempo para darse cuenta de que ella ya se había acercado de más. Y justo ahora estaban frente contra frente, podía sentir su fresco aliento golpeando su rostro.

Su rostro se coloreo como una cereza, y Erza poco a poco acortaba la distancia escasa que quedaba entre sus labios, y cuando parecía que aquello era inevitable, cerró los ojos. Esperando un 'indeseado' beso que… nunca llego.

Mirajane espero, y espero. Pero el contacto no llegaba. Y confundida abrió sus cristalinos orbes solo para ver que su amiga seguía en su lugar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— Tenías un poco de chocolate en la boca. —comentó divertida, mientras lamía sus labios embarrados con el dulce. La vergüenza la invadió, y sentía su cara arder, más que nunca.

Solo por unos segundos, casi deseo ser la primera en probar los labios de la Scarlet, ¡no podía ser posible!

_Los besos dan asco_, se repitió, una y otra y otra vez. Antes de levantarse de golpe del banquillo y caminar hasta quedar enfrente de Erza, apretaba sus puños.

— ¡Erza eres una estúpida! —soltó irritada, dejando a su amiga con la boca abierta, aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que le respondiera.

— ¿Qué dices idiota?, ¡Solo tenías un poco de chocolate, es todo!

— ¡Y a quién cojones le importa el chocolate!

— ¡A mí!

— ¡Cuidado!, ¡Apártense del caminoooo! —el grito repentino del muchacho en bicicleta, que iba hacia ellas las alerto, e interrumpió su 'amistosa' charla. Lamentablemente no con el tiempo suficiente para que se quitaran de ahí.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido: el muchacho paso a un lado de ambas, casi derrapando, ella por culpa de la ráfaga de viento se tambaleo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Erza se fue de espaldas, la jaló para no caer sola por lo que también se fue bocabajo y de un segundo a otro… ¡PUM!, sus labios ya estaban unidos.

Ambas se observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, y un violento sonrojo. Mirajane se separo, cayendo de bruces al pavimento, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara o al menos un camión.

¡Había besado a su mejor amiga!, ¡Y POR ACCIDENTE! ¿Y ahora qué diablos decía a su favor?, ¿Reía como histérica?, ¿Fingía que no pasaba nada?… ¡Qué va! Lo mejor era salir corriendo de ahí, antes de que Erza reaccionara. Iría a su casa, empacaría, compraría un boleto de avión y se mudaría al Polo Norte, donde no tendría que pasar vergüenza alguna, a menos que los pingüinos se burlaran de su desgracia…

Seguía atrapada en su laguna mental, hasta que su voz captó su atención, total y completamente.

— Mira…

— ¡No pasa nada Erza! —se apresuro a decir, interrumpiéndola. Ciertamente sonaba como una desquiciada— Yo… eh… po-podemos…

— ¡NO SABES BESAR NADA BIEN! —se quejo ella, con ambas manos en pose exagerada y mirándola con reproche. Mirajane arqueó una ceja, confundida— Entiendo que no hayas dado un beso antes pero no es excusa para no besar bien, ¡Joder! ¿Necesitas que te clases o qué?

— …

— ¡Olvídalo! ¿Sabes qué? No importa, al menos algo bueno ocurrió hoy.

— ¿Qué? —no estaba segura si esa pregunta iba dirigida a Erza o a ella misma. Seguía sorprendida por el comentario anterior. Erza no le tomo importancia a averiguarlo. Sonrió, y después de levantarse le extendió su mano.

— Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de ser virgen de beso. —sentenció, todavía sonriente. La albina volvió a sonrojarse, pero decidió no decir nada más al respecto. Erza tenía razón… ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso pero… ¿Qué iba a opinar Elfman cuando se enterara de que había besado a una chica?…

— Erza… creo que a final de cuentas si tendré que mudarme al Polo Norte… —susurró, cubierta por un aura negra que contagiaba su depresión. Su amiga, extrañada, solo pudo atinar a preguntar una sola palabra.

— ¿Eh?

.

— ¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ COSA NEE CHANNNN!? —preguntó exaltado Elfman, llorando a mares por el reciente descubrimiento de que su adorada y un poco sádica hermana era del 'otro bando'.

Ella, irritada, solo se limito a hacer un ademán de que guardara silencio. Ese día definitivamente no era el mejor de su vida…

— Entonces… ¿Le tendré que decir a Erzita cuñada? —preguntó la menor de los Strauss, con voz inocente mientras jugaba con una muñeca de trapo.

Mirajane se abofeteo, en sentido literal.

— ¡JOPÉ, QUE NO!

Maldición, ojala que a Erza le estuviera yendo igual con su hermano Natsu y su padre Igneel… sino, ella personalmente se encargaría de torturarla.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Yey! Soy la primera en escribir un Yuri MiraZa en español *o*/ Aghafsdhgasdh. Un poco zafado del coco pero lindo a su manera, creo~ 8D

Personalmente yo me imagino que la "mujer" en la relación sería Mira y no Erza… ¡Sepa yo eOé!

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
